This invention relates generally to a miniature motor, and more particularly to a miniature motor having a rubber magnet as the permanent magnet for producing a field, in which a gas-permeable coating film is formed on the surface of the rubber magnet to provide harmful gases that might contaminate the sliding surfaces of the commutator and the metallic brushes from evolving from the rubber magnet.